


Like Rabbits

by Nines35711



Category: Original Work
Genre: (not graphic), Bottoming from the Top, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Childbirth, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lots of Cum, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Rutting, Stranger Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, Weeklong Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nines35711/pseuds/Nines35711
Summary: It's spring once more, and Atlas can already feel that familiar need building in his body.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	1. Springtime In The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Words used for Atlas' genitals: cunt, pussy, hole, dick  
> If any of these make you uncomfortable, don't read this fic.  
> Also these are not actual rabbits, they're of the hybrid variety so often loved by fanfiction authors.

Sunlight peeked through the entrance of the burrow. It wasn’t the cold, white sunlight of winter. This was warmer, and it brought with it a breeze that smelled of mud and rain. Spring had come and Atlas was not at all ready for it.

Atlas dragged himself from sleep, head rising drowsily off of his bedding. He stretched out his legs and sat up, flinching away from the rays of light shining through the entrance. He sighed. Winter had left him with nothing but a small bit of padding on his belly, something he would have to rectify if he wanted to make it through spring. His feet dragged as he took the first steps outside into the cool air.

Life had been breathed back into the meadow. Mud and grass squished under his feet and the trees were starting to bud. Despite the slight chill, Atlas’ body was starting to heat up. Spring meant leaving his burrow and putting on weight again, but it also meant his body was gearing up to get fucked senseless.

Already slick was starting to wet his thighs and he rubbed them together to try and soothe the heat pooling hin his belly. He’d get to that soon enough, but right now he was hungry after an awful winter and he wanted food.

Digging around found him some half-thawed tubers that he was more than happy to chew on. Atlas reclined against the opening to his burrow, munching on his haul. His body, soon filled with food properly for the first time in a while, relaxed enough that he started to get sleepy. He left his legs splayed open as he started to doze off in the hopes that someone would stop by while he napped.

Sure enough, the sun wasn’t even high in the sky when he was awoken by a snuffling between his legs. It seemed he had a visitor. A large buck, muscular and nearly twice his size, had found his way to Atlas’ dripping hole. He stretched out his legs, curled his toes, and smiled down at the buck.

“Hey,” he said with a flick of his tail. His guest grew bolder, flicking out his tongue to taste Atlas. He gasped and spread his legs wider.

The buck started to lick more insistently, drawing out mewls and groans of pleasure from Atlas as he received attention where he needed it most. His thighs closed around the head between them to keep it in place while he pressed up into his mouth. His hole fluttered around nothing, eager to be filled up as heat wracked his body, but his mate seemed more interested in getting him off for now.

A single, open-mouthed kiss to his overeager pussy was all it took to make him squeal and tug at the buck’s floppy ears as he shuddered through his orgasm. Slick gushed out of him with each shudder that wracked his body. The other rabbit didn’t stop sucking at the swollen lips and sensitive dick until Atlas was lying back on the grass panting and whining, squirming under his mouth.

It did little to help the need building in his body. In fact, it only served to make him more desperate. He let his legs fall open to release the buck’s head and when he’d pulled back, still licking the taste of Atlas off his lips, Atlas rolled over onto his belly to present himself. His cunt was sopping wet from his orgasm, slick dripping down his thighs. He dug his feet into the ground and pushed his hips up higher in the hopes of enticing the buck to hurry up and  _ fuck him. _

Hands wrapped around his slim waist and he felt the familiar sensation of another’s weight pressing on top of him, and then the tip of the buck’s cock teased his hole. He keened desperately, dick twitching and cunt spasming as he grew ever-needier. Finally, the buck nudged his hips forward and a nice, thick cock filled him up.

“Nnh, yes! Perfect, oh you feel perfect,” he groaned, hips twitching as his partner pushed in. The pace started slow, the delicious drag against his insides ramping up his instincts as his body recognized that it was getting what it needed oh so badly. His chest heaved with a shuddering breath.

It seemed his mate for the year had little patience, as he soon began fucking into him in earnest, forcing gasps and whimpers out of Atlas with each rough thrust. Every push in hit all the right spots and when he pulled out, it was far enough that the head tugged at his hole before repeating the process. He sobbed in pleasure, eyes rolled back and jaw slack.

All he got from the stranger was eager grunts and a bruising grip that he used to yank Atlas’ hips back onto his cock. His body tensed and he clenched around the buck’s cock, cumming again and making a mess between their legs.

“More, more, more!” He cried out as his cunt spasmed again. His thighs were starting to tremble, toes curling so hard he felt grass ripping under his feet. The buck’s thrusts were growing more erratic by the second as he chased his own pleasure. “C-come in me, oh fuck, please give it to me. I need- I  _ need _ it,” he rambled.

Three more thrusts were all it took before he was being pushed into the ground while the buck ground his cock in, seed spilling hot and thick into his pussy. It was the most amazing thing he had ever felt in his life, getting a nice hard breeding on the first day of spring.

Two fingers snuck underneath his body and rubbed his dick until he was twitching through a final orgasm. When the buck pulled out, more of his juices and a sizeable amount of cum followed in a viscous stream. He moaned softly, already missing having a cock in him.

“Why don’t we, eh, move into my burrow for a little bit?” Atlas pushed himself up, letting out a quiet whine when he felt more cum spill between his legs.

It was slightly warmer inside than out in the meadow, and he was happy to cuddle up in his bedding again. His mate followed obediently, trailing behind and touching Atlas’ hips whenever he got the opportunity. It was cute, seeing how eager he was for a second round, but Atlas needed to recover a bit, so he simply curled up and let the buck join him in bed.

No more than an hour later, he felt the hard, insistent press of dick between his legs. He sighed and twisted his body to face the owner of said dick, smiling when his hands took hold of Atlas’ thighs and spread them wide enough to press in again. The desperation had gone down after the initial sex. This wouldn’t last, of course. Soon, he’d be back with his ass in the air, crying for cock like he needed it to survive, but for now they could be a little less crazed and eager for it.

This time it was hardly much of a stretch, the remaining cum seeping out around the buck’s length as he pushed himself in again. He set to replacing it right away. Even on their sides, his cock drove hard and deep into Atlas’ pussy, grinding up into the spot that made him squirm and moan every few thrusts.

“That’s it, oh yes,” he sighed happily. His back arched, pushing back into the rough thrusts.

“So wet, so good,” his guest mumbled the first words of their entire encounter into his hair. “Gonna give you what you need.”

And give, he did. His arms wrapped around Atlas, hugging him close to his chest and fucking up hard into him. He was ruthless in his thrusts. His fingers slid down to massage Atlas and make him cum on his cock.

Atlas squealed as teeth bit into the back of his neck. He was rolled onto his stomach and his partner shoved in one last time to fill him up again. This time, he didn’t pull out, instead staying on top to roll his hips lazily into Atlas and stop his cum from spilling out.

Atlas’ own dick was in the perfect position to rub against the bedding and he was able to grind down enough to bring himself off for the fifth time that day. He clenched down on the buck’s length and rocked his hips, gasping each time he felt friction against the sensitive flesh. He buried his face in his arms as he let out an embarrassingly loud moan for such a small orgasm. The aftershocks rolled through him long after he’d finished, and his partner was kind enough to stay inside until he came down from it.

The emptiness that hit when he pulled out made Atlas whine like a petulant kit. He squeezed his thighs together to try to keep everything from spilling out of him.

“Any chance I could get your name, stranger?” He looked up hopefully at the buck.

“Harley.”

“Oh, that’s a nice name. ‘M Atlas.” Atlas was covered up by Harley’s massive body again, though his soft dick did little more than brush against his ass this time. He hummed and snuggled into the warmth. His eyes slipped closed and he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Hotter and Hotter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of Atlas' heat.

Harley left him for a short while to get food with a promise to take care of him when he got back. Atlas thought he would be fine on his own for less than an hour, but soon enough the emptiness returned. He squirmed on his bedding, rubbing over his engorged dick in an attempt to soothe the ache, but it wasn’t enough. His hole quivered as he tried to get himself off, body crying that it wasn’t nearly enough. He gave in to the need between his legs, sliding two fingers into his slick, loose cunt. He shuddered as the feeling overwhelmed in for a moment before getting ahold of himself and started to work his fingers in and out of himself.

The heel of his palm rubbed tantalizingly over his swollen dick, making his eyelids flutter as he fingered himself. Cum drooled out around his fingers and made an utter mess of his thighs. He could feel it sliding down between his cheeks, had to shoo away thoughts of convincing his big, strong buck to lick him open and take his ass just as enthusiastically as he’d taken his pussy.

Atlas flipped over on his stomach and started to roll his hips against his hand. He breathed in the scent that had soaked into the bedding. His fingers worked faster, slick sounds echoing in the burrow as he keened and moaned for more that would not come. He was glad he had attracted Harley to his burrow this year, unsure if he could handle the overwhelming, white-hot  _ need _ coursing through his veins on his own, not if this was how he felt even after days of being taken care of.

He crooked his fingers to press on that sweet, sensitive spot inside that always left him gasping. He nuzzled deeper into the bedding as he ground against his palm. He shuddered into a weak orgasm that left him unsatisfied and hungry for more. If Harley didn’t get back soon, he was half tempted to see if anyone else was interested in stopping by and having a go at satisfying his heat.

His thighs tensed as he started up again, driving into his g-spot until it got to be too much. Slick practically gushed out of him, clear fluid mixed with cum that soaked his hand. He nearly cried when it still  _ wasn’t enough _ . His eyes pricked with tears, trembling and fucking down into his hand until he was begging for something, anything to fill him up. The sound of feet on dirt made him shoot up.

Harley carried enough to feed them for the next couple of days, but all the food he had collected fell to the floor when he saw Atlas furiously fingering himself in a desperate bid to satiate his heat.

“Fuck, took too long, didn’t I?” Atlas pouted, not bothering with a response as he came whimpering into an orgasm that left him an awful blend of understimulated and overstimulated.

Atlas forced the buck to the floor, one hand on his neck in a warning not to move. He wouldn’t let him leave again. His puffy lips slid slick and smooth over Harley’s rock hard dick. There was no time wasted with teasing. In one fluid motion, he sunk down on the thick length. It slid in easily, giving him exactly what he needed. He used his legs to rise up and down in shaky movements, driving himself down hard.

“Mmmf, more, more,  _ more _ . Har-Harley! Oh please, I c-c-can’t,” he cried. His legs faltered and Harley was quick to take over for him. He cupped his ass and started moving Atlas on his own, lifting him up and letting him drop down hard on his cock.

“I gotcha, don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,” Harley promised. He began to thrust up each time Atlas came down, creating the perfect pace for him. Atlas’ eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth fell open as he got what he needed, and loud, filthy moans pouring from his lips.

The edge he’d forced himself to with his past orgasms approached quickly, far quicker than his clouded mind could process. Atlas fell forward, ears pinned back as waves of pleasure rolled through his body. Finally, he came with a shriek. His cunt clenched down tight around Harley, bringing the buck to a stuttering halt as he buried himself deep. Harley squeezed his hips and held them together tightly, balls twitching as he pumped his load into the smaller rabbit.

A softening cock couldn’t bring him any more pleasure, not now that it had given him all it could give for the moment. He pulled off, reveling in the slick, obscene sound of it sliding out of him. He stared at Harley’s dazed face, his parted lips panting out hot breaths, and made up his mind.

Atlas tapped his cheek and stood tall enough to step over his arms and position his legs on either side of his head. He lowered himself down and Harley, having gotten the idea once he saw what was happening, accepted him eagerly. Lips met flushed, sensitive flesh and he nearly collapsed. The sheer determination not to suffocate his mate kept him propped up.

Harley suckled on his dick lazily, occasionally dipping his tongue down to taste where their fluids mixed. One hand cupped his thigh while the other rubbed two fingers against his newly-used hole. Atlas rolled his hips insistently, dragging his wet sex over Harley’s mouth until the buck took it between his lips and sucked hard, his fingers taking over where he’d been tonguing at Atlas’ entrance.

To say it was perfection was an understatement. Feeling those wonderfully big fingers fill him up, pushing through the mess Harley had left behind in him the last couple days, he was in heaven. His thighs squeezed tight around Harley’s head as the larger rabbit’s talented mouth made him gasp and cry out.

“Yes, oh that’s perfect, right there,” he shuddered as Harley fucked his fingers into him happily. He was so eager to please. Atlas’ body spiraled higher and higher until he came once more, decorating Harley’s face with cum and slick as he rode out his orgasm on his lips.

Harley lifted him up off his face, letting him slump to the floor slowly while he wiped his face. Atlas hummed as he was lifted and carried back to his bedding. His fingers stayed between his legs, rubbing over his hole to feel the way cum dripped out of him.

“Might want a bite to eat before we go another round,” Harley laughed as he brought over an armful of fruits. He handed Atlas an apple and the rabbit eagerly began to eat, taking enormous bites as he suddenly realized just how hungry he really was. Heat was hard to think through.

He ended up eating another two apples and digging into the pile of flowers and grasses that Harley had thought to pick. The entire time, Harley was watching him while he ate.

“What?” Atlas puffed up when he noticed the staring.

“Nothing. Just… Just imaging what it’s gonna be like once you start showing.” His mind blanked for a moment and he couldn’t figure out what that meant. He mentally smacked himself when he realized that Harley was talking about pregnancy.

There was no doubt in his mind it had already taken. Hell, Atlas figured it had happened the first or second day. The week-long heat was a sort of biological formality, to really make sure whatever buck decided to breed him had gotten him good and pregnant. The thought, embarrassingly enough, made him shift his thighs together.

“Well, you’ll see soon enough,” he said dismissively, as if the thought of being heavy with Harley’s kits wasn’t making him want to ride his dick until he couldn’t feel his legs. He turned back to his lunch, then felt big, warm hands encircle him.

They dipped between his legs to feel where the latest load of Harley’s seed was dripping out of him, then trailed the sticky, drying fluid over his belly. Harley rubbed over his belly, betraying his own desires. Gentle lips ghosted over the back of his neck.

“I can see it already,” he murmured. “No doubt a nice big litter. You’ll look so good carrying them, bet you’ll get so big I’ll have to do everything for you. So swollen and round with my kits you won’t be able to move.”

He sucked a bruise into the side of Atlas’ neck while one hand drifted higher. “And your chest will fill with milk. Full to bursting, and I’ll have to take care of them until the kits come. They’ll be too heavy otherwise.” Harley’s hand splayed over his chest, which he was sure had been flat before his heat started. Now his nipples were bigger; perfect round buds on top of suddenly-plush flesh, ripe to be pinched and tugged on, which Harley did happily.

“Hhharley,” he sighed. The buck’s thumb rubbed soothing circles into his chest, catching his nail on Atlas’ nipple and making his breath hitch.

“You’ll look so good. Gotta make sure I do my part giving you a big litter, though.” Harley leaned forward, pushing him down into the ground under his weight.

Atlas didn’t hesitate to spread his legs, feeling the press of Harley’s cock back at his entrance. His body, having grown eager from the idea of his own pregnancy, accepted the hot, hard length eagerly. Harley kept one hand clutching his chest and the other gripped his waist. His own slick betrayed how interested he had been in their conversation.

“Ahh, fuck yes,” he whimpered. “Give it to me, fill me up.”

And fill him up, Harley did. The buck rutted into him eager as ever, the way eased by Atlas’ constant arousal producing copious amounts of slick. The hand on his chest pinched and pulled at his nipple, drawing wheezing gasps out of him. Harley’s deft fingers worked until the delicate bud was puffy from his rough treatment, and when Atlas started to squirm, he moved to the other.

Though this round was focused more on satisfying Harley, pleasure wasn’t lacking for Atlas. The hand on his belly sometimes remembered to stroke him off when Harley wasn’t too distracted thinking of how he’d look with a full womb. Even without stimulation there, just feeling that thick cock sheath inside him so roughly, so wonderfully pressing into all the right places, was enough to have him trembling on the edge.

One last tug on his aching nipples had him shuddering and shaking under Harley. There was no reprieve from the crashing waves of pleasure, not when his orgasm only seemed to spur the buck onward. Harley grabbed him by the hips with both hands and drove into him with a fervor he hadn’t seen in him before. He was erratic, their thighs slapping together in an uneven tempo as he sought his own release.

Atlas mewled weakly when he felt one last brutal thrust and the sudden yet familiar feeling of being flooded with cum. This time, Harley didn’t pull out, just rolled onto his side and brought Atlas with him, held him tight to his larger body.

The rest of the day and night went on like this. Whenever Harley recovered enough, he would push Atlas onto his belly and breed him again, doing whatever he could to bring the smaller rabbit pleasure beyond the enthusiastic fucking. If there was any doubt Atlas was pregnant before, that doubt was long gone. He was sure he would give Harley exactly what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this took far longer than I would have liked. Here's chapter 2, a whole month later than I expected and rewritten several times, but hopefully better than my initial draft  
> Next chapter, Atlas'll be properly pregnant and Harley's gonna appreciate his work.


	3. Pregnancy and The Life After

Harley had made good on his promise to give him a big litter. Within only a couple of months, Atlas had grown so big he could hardly get through the burrow entrance. To make up for this, he got to rest on fresh bedding while Harley took care of his needs. He had little else to do all day besides lay on his side and eat the food he was provided with, which was a pretty good deal considering it was getting a bit hard to move.

Atlas had spent most of the morning shoveling food in his mouth while Harley was in and out providing more for him. He had been gone for the majority of the day but he never strayed far from the burrow and came back frequently to check in. He’d been almost overeager to provide and Atlas was very much enjoying being able to relax. He was carrying the buck’s kits after all.

He shifted on the bedding and hissed when his chest moved uncomfortably. His chest had swollen over the past week, flat chest turning to round, milk-filled breasts that hung uncomfortably. It wasn’t a big deal if he laid down for a while, but moving made them ache again and he wished he could empty them. The mess it would make wasn’t worth the relief though, so he would have to wait for Harley to get back. For now, he settled for cradling them with one hand and continuing to eat.

It wasn’t long before he heard the familiar footsteps of his mate coming in through the burrow entrance. His arms were full of roots and fruits he’d managed to find from the edges of the meadow, which he carefully added to the ever-diminishing pile Atlas had been working through.

“Oh good, you’re back,” he sighed. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs expectantly. “I need your help.”

Always ready to give him whatever he wanted, Harley settled between his legs. He pushed his fingers through the buck’s hair and pulled him down to his chest. He pushed his tit up and without a word, Harley wrapped his lips around the stiff, leaking nipple. His hand curled around the swollen flesh and massaged it until milk began to flow freely, which he drank down eagerly. The soft suckling made him squirm and pant with pleasure. He dug his fingers into Harley’s hair and held him close. While the buck drank from one breast, he squeezed the other, thumbing at the nipple.

“Nnhaah  _ yes _ . That’s perfect, just what I need,” Atlas purred.

He shifted eagerly and arched his back, or arched it as well as he could with his heavy belly and chest. The feeling of eager lips on his chest shot straight to his core, and right between his legs. His cunt grew slick with each hard suck on his tit. Harley knew full well what this did to him and was grinding the hard line of his cock against the soft, wet lips. His hole quivered at the mere thought of being filled.

It wasn’t until Harley switched to the other tit, having emptied the other of milk, that he actually paid attention to Atlas’ aching pussy. He rubbed two fingers through the slick dripping between them, dipping in to tease and laughing against his skin when he felt Atlas clench down on the digits. Then, he positioned himself and nudged the head against his hole. Atlas tugged his hair harder in response.

Harley shifted a bit higher and began to press in. Oh it was heavenly for Atlas. He whined and tried to spread his legs wider, but he didn’t get very far. Harley slid in to the root and paused, gasping and dribbling extra milk that he hadn’t managed to drink over Atlas’ tits.

“C’mon,” Atlas whined and gave a nudge to Harley’s back with the heel of his foot, “I need it.  _ C’mon _ , fuck me.”

After another moment of Harley nuzzling uselessly against his chest, the buck began to move. His hands abandoned squeezing and pinching at Atlas’ nipples and instead went ‘round his hips to get a grip on him. He started slow, but some more prompting nudges had him giving Atlas exactly what he needed. He fucked in eager and hard, resuming mouthing at the still-full breast to empty him of the last of his milk.

“Yes! Mmn, that’s so good.” Atlas wrapped his arms around Harley’s shoulders and held him close. Pregnancy shot his sensitivity through the roof and each slide of that thick cock against his walls made him squirm. His belly and tits bounced as Harley fucked into him, which only made him thrust harder.

When Harley pushed up onto his arms, Atlas’ chest was considerably less full and much more comfortable. So now, his attention went to the wide and bulging belly under him. He cupped it in one hand, rubbing it over with his thumb. Harley was  _ fascinated _ with his handiwork when he wasn’t busy emptying Atlas’ milk-swollen breasts.

“So pretty,” he gasped. “So big and round, and all mine. Fuck, Atlas.” Harley’s pace began to devolve into over-eager and arrhythmic thrusts as he said this. He was getting close and Atlas, not too eager to be left behind in the wake of orgasm, reached to rub at his own dick. He barely had to touch himself for more than a minute before he came, gasping for breath and squeezing around Harley’s cock. From there, it was over. Harley gave a few more stuttering thrusts and then pushed in deep and began to cum. His hands curled lovingly around Atlas’ belly.

“Sometimes I wish I could keep you like this. Keep giving you litter after litter and make you stay pregnant,” Harley admitted as he lapped up the mess of milk he’d made.

“I might let you, if you come back early enough next year. Gotta get here early and get a head start on mating, though, otherwise I might already be full of someone else’s seed.” Atlas laughed when he felt the hard twitch of Harley’s cock still inside him, and another dribble of cum spilling into his cunt.

“Oh don’t worry, I will.”

When Harley pulled out, it was with a whine of regret from Atlas as he felt his spend begin to drip out. It wasn’t like he’d have much use for it, but he still mourned the loss.

Harley cleaned him up and then curled around him, hands going straight for their kits. Atlas leaned against him, sighing as the massive weight was cradled and rubbed gently. He was still wet between his legs, but no longer aroused.

“I can’t wait to see them,” said Harley, staring over his shoulder.

“Oh believe me, you’ll get to see them soon enough. If they got any bigger I might burst.” That got a chuckle out of both of them and he continued, “You better be there to help, though. You gave me a big litter, better be prepared to deliver it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Birth came less than a week later, and it was a long and arduous labor that left him too exhausted to do little more than hold his kits and let them nurse while Harley kept watch over them. All in all, there were four, all of which had the thick black curls of Harley and the brown ears and legs of Atlas. The biggest one latched on near-instantly to a teat and drank eagerly. The others had to be soothed by Harley until they were given their own chances to feed.

They were, in order from biggest to smallest, named Hector, Karma, Ash, and Indigo. He knew he wasn’t  _ supposed _ to have a favorite but every litter had one and Indigo’s precious brown eyes melted his heart to goo. She was also a fussy little critter. She wouldn’t take to his chest the way her siblings did and it scared him at first, but when she was alone to drink, she settled in just fine. Harley had a favorite too, he was sure, but they wouldn’t discuss that in front of young ears, so he had to guess which one it was. He was beginning to think Hector, solely because he shared Harley’s size.

That wasn’t to say either of them cared for their favorites any more than the other two. Atlas certainly made sure everyone ate and got what they needed and Harley, well Harley  _ adored _ them all, even when Ash wouldn’t let Harley hold him for a week for some inane reason that he babbled in gibberish. It just meant more time with his other dad and eventually the stubborn kit gave in.

Having a family again was nice. Sure, it would be gone in two years when the children all were big enough to leave and Harley would wander off until Atlas’ next heat hit and he could come back to do it all again, but there was no point in really dwelling on the future.

A few weeks after the kits had been born, Atlas was settled on his mate’s chest while he fed them, Hector and Ash together, then one at a time for Indigo and Karma, solely because Indigo wouldn’t drink with anyone. Harley stroked over his ears, watching over their children with hearts in his eyes.

“So, want to tell me now?”

The question caught the buck off guard and he paused for a moment to figure out what Atlas meant before he replied, “I don’t have a favorite. And besides, even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you while they’re sleeping on us.”

“None of them will hate you if you do, you know,” he laughed and nuzzled up into Harley’s neck. The movement shifted his tit away from Indigo’s mouth accidentally, which caused the kit to whine and grab for his body again. He adjusted and let her reattach herself before she cried.

“Shush,” Harley chuckled. “We just got the other three sleeping. If you wake them up, you’re dealing with the consequences.”

Despite this, Atlas knew that the kits slept like the dead after their evening meals. Still, he relaxed further into Harley with a sigh.

“If you don’t come back next season-”

“I already told you I would,” he cut in.

“If you  _ don’t _ , I’ll never forgive you. I don't think I could live if I never got to feel your cock in me after this.” Harley looked like he wanted to swat his shoulder, but couldn’t due to the pile of fur between their chests. He settled for pinching Atlas’ side, which made him squeal and laugh.

“Not in front of the kits,” Harley warned.

“Oh, they’re too far gone to hear me. Relax,” he said with another huff of laughter.

“Go to sleep, you devil. You’ll need it in the morning.”

Atlas couldn’t deny that. He dropped his head and closed his eyes. Indigo finished her dinner and curled in his arms. After that, it wasn’t hard to fall asleep with his kits safe and his mate watching over the burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the latter half of this ended up bullshitted. I was going to write a birth scene but it just didn't work how I wanted so you get a lil wrapped up exposition thing at the end. Sorry it got wrapped up kinda quick, figured I ought to finish it before I take another damn month to finish it, but I did try to have a nice, sweet little ending.

**Author's Note:**

> A wise person once said "if you're not into your fic how can you expect others to be" and if my own enjoyment is any indicator of how much people will enjoy this, I could get rich off of writing this stuff.  
> This was like a little birthday present to myself, and I'm going to go enjoy it now. Following chapters soon to come. Hehe.


End file.
